Time Blessing
by Jubbly-x-Bubbly2907
Summary: JE fix it. When Donna touched the glowing hand, she nor the Doctor didn't realise the extent of her actions. How will they cope with this new dynamic. (NOT FOR ROSE LOVERS)
1. Chapter 1

**Not for Rose Lovers. Quite a bit of bashing. **

The glowing hand was calling to her. Beckoning her, _begging her_, to touch it. The TARDIS screamed inside her mind as they fell to put her flying lessons to use and grasp the controls. She couldn't. The only thing she could focus on was that severed hand lying on the floor with an eerie golden glow around it. She crawled towards it hesitantly, blocking all sounds of the TARDIS' panic out of her mind, ignoring the thrashing about and just gently reached out her hand. Her fingertips touched it and immediately the golden hue invaded her senses and her mind, it was both a comfort and panic inducing. Her eyes swirled with the same gold as her mind was invaded with all sorts of nonsense. She gasped due to the confusion of it all and gripped her head, wincing in pain


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter : Dont own nothing. If i did, Donna would not have her memories wiped.**

Donna wretched herself from her own mind and gasped, finally noticing the extreme situation the time-space-ship was in. She scrambled to her feet and made to grasp the controls when the tip of her toes came in contact with something soft. She glanced down, fully expecting it to be a loose pillow (You never know with the Doctor) and drew in a shocked breath. The 'pillow' was something much much different. A baby. In a bassinet. Crying it's lungs out. It's a wonder she didn't hear it before

"What?" She demanded out loud, bending down and picking up the baby, a boy she gathered when the cloth fell away. To her amazement, he immediately ceased sobbing. "Where did you come from, sweetheart? Oh it's okay. Shhh"

_I grew out of you_. A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts and suddenly everything seemed to stop. Even the TARDIS calmed down despite her situation.

"I'm sorry what?" Donna asked, feeling quite silly asking a new born questions. "Was that you?"

_Yep_. There it was again. _I'm the hand you touched. I'm your son. Well. Yours and The Doctors. _Donna could have fainted. Before she could say anything else, the TARDIS pushed into her mind urgently, reminding her of the forthcoming death. _Don't worry mum_. The baby chimed in again, causing her jaw to go slack. Mum. That's...new but not unpleasant. _"I have all the Doctors memories. I can guide you to control the TARDIS_._just put me back in my bassinet. I was quite comfy there!" _Yep. Definitely the Doctors kid. Donna moved to put him back down but was interrupted as he suddenly threw a fit. "_OH THAT IS DISGUSTING"_

_"_What is?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

_"One Heart!" _He yelled in her mind, letting out an audible wail. _"How do you cope?" _

"Oi!" Donna rolled her eyes, already seeing The Doctor in the baby, and placed him down quickly. And so, with her new sons help, blimey, a son!, Donna piloted the TARDIS back to the Dalek crucible.

Where the Doctor was currently brooding, having thinking that he lost his best mate and his ship, and Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Martha Jones, Sarah Jane, Captain Jack Harkness and himself were all captured by the Daleks. Rose kept shooting him glances as if expecting him to think of a new plan even though he just lost both Donna and TARDIS, Jackie was shaking in terror, Martha and Sarah was sitting all comfy next to him like this was a familiar situation, which to be honest it was, and Jack kept trying to prod him into speaking but he just kept watching the Dalek leader with the familiar 'Oncoming Storm' gaze, when the familiar and welcome wheezing of his beloved ship disrupted whoever was speaking. He smiled a giant toothy grin.

"Oh Donna Noble" He breathed, springing to his feet "you brilliant human being". He didn't miss Rose's glare.

Inside, Donna walked quickly around to the baby and stroked his cheek with her forefinger.

"Thank you" She whispered with a smile and kissed his forehead softly but chastity. She glanced up at the ceiling. "I'll only be a few minutes, The Old Girl will watch him, won't you?" Beneath her feet, she felt the TARDIS equivalent to a 'Don't be daft! Of course' and she stroked the coral podium in gratitude. Bracing herself and throwing the door open, she marched herself out of the ship confidently, only to be met with,

"EXTERMINATE HER" and suddenly, she was flung back and and out like a light. The Doctor screamed out, tears already threatening to fall as he watched her go flying clean across the room. After a bit of words and feisty exchange between Davros and the Doctor, Donna stirred slowly, coming back to the crucible, just in time to hear "The End Of The Universe has come". 10, 9, 8, 7. She rose hesitantly over the control panel, unseen by anyone except maybe that pesky Rose, and eyed up the control panel. 6,5,4,3. A quick glance over showed her that The Daft Martian of hers was just standing there, racking his brain. Rose was staring at him, Martha was breathing heavily and looking between everyone, Mickey was staring at the large projected screen, Jack just looked disappointed, Sarah Jane had tears in her eyes. She had to do something.

_The red button, mum. _The voice called out to her again. _The big red button. _

2, Donna smashed her hand against it without another thought in her head and watched with a smirk as the countdown ceased at 1. Just in the nick of time. She smirked and hummed as the Children Of Time were once again taken back as they whipped around to see her.

"Mmm. Closing all zed neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back feed reversal loop." Donna said quickly, using her new found knowledge that is being provided by the little baby in the TARDIS as quickly as she speaks it. She flipped open a panel with a flourish. "That button there." She announced, smirking at the shell shocked Doctor.

"B-But you can't even change a plug!" He exclaimed in bewilderment. She winked at him.

"Wanna bet, TimeBoy?" She asked cockily. Davros growled.

"You'll suffer for this" He said and raised his metal arm. Donna just tilted her head and flicked up a lever, which caused the leader of the Daleks to gain an electric shock in his metal hand and disabled it.

"Oohhh." Donna hissed in mock sympathy. All of the companions gathered around the Doctor to watch. "Bio electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion."

"Exterminate Her!" He yelled out. Donna scoffed under her breath when the Daleks made to exterminate her and just pressed a combination of buttons on the control panel. The Daleks weapons were now nonfunctional. She smirked again in satisfaction, watching them flail around helplessly and spoke

"Whaaaaa?" She drawled. "Macro transmission of a k-field wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating semi-bifold matrix?"

"How'd you work that out?" The Doctor asked with a surprised grin. "You're-"

"A Time Lord," Donna supplied, clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh Yes, Part Doctor, Part Donna. Two way meta crisis!"

"The Ood saw this!" The Doctor said hauntingly. "They foresaw The DoctorDonna." Donna tilted her head with another smile and raised her eyebrows. Then he stopped as the rest of her words hit him - _two_ way Metacrisis?

"Don't just stand there you skinny man in a suit" Donna said and cringed. Not one of her best insults. "Get to work! Allons-y"

Together, to the amazement of the other Children of Time, they worked like a well oiled machine and communicated through glances and unspoken words, as if they had been doing this the entire time that they spent together. Martha concealed a smile at this because she realised that _they had _ been doing this the entire time. During the fiasco with Jenny, Donna was the one who helped him and forced him into doing stuff, something that she nor _Rose_ could do. This was just their nature.

"Didn't I ever tell You?" Donna spoke again after a few minutes. "Best temp in "

"HA" The Doctor laughed back and pulled a lever.

"So there is two of you?" Rose finally spoke. "Two Doctors?"

"Oh this is it. I finally died and went to heaven" Captain Jack muttered from his place next to Sarah Jane, who rolled her eyes in disgust.

-x-x-x

They all piled onto the Old Girl once the Two Doctors had taken care of the pesky Daleks and put the planets back where they belong. Donna made a beeline to behind the controls where her special bundle lay, sound asleep, fully exhausted from the excitement of it all, the TARDIS in her mind reassured her. Nobody paid her any attention as they were all trying to wrap their heads around and celebrate their success. The girls giggled together as they swapped stories about the Doctor where as the boys all shared a laugh and Jack flirted with anything that moved. It was when Martha mentioned her meeting with Donna for the first time, that the Doctor realised that she was missing. The others apparently noticed this too and went quiet, looking around for the new Doctor.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouted in panic. Donna rolled her eyes from her place on the floor and poked her head up from behind the panel.

"Shush!" She hissed as she cradled a bundle of cloth close to her chest. His eyes widened and his hearts began beating erratically, when he recognised the shape of it. "He's sleeping"

"Who's He?" Rose demanded, also spying the bundle, and crossing her arms. Donna offered a sad smile as she stood and walked around the panel. The Old Girl took it upon herself to fly off into the vortex. The Doctor stood stock-still because his suspicions (and worst fears) were confirmed. Not that having a baby with _Donna _of all people is the worst thing in the universe but it's still unexpected especially after Jenny. He wasn't ready, he doubted he would ever be, and because of this he stopped in taking oxygen all together and his respiratory bypass fluttered to life.

"_He_" Donna emphasised "Is the other product of the biological Meta crisis"

"Which is why you said Two-Way Metacrisis" Sarah breathed. Rose snarled.

"So?" She asked petulantly. Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes but cooed at the baby in Donna's arms.

"He's half Doctor,Half Donna" Donna replied, fixing Rose with a steel glare. Do not disrespect her child, all of the universe is begging you Rose, do not discredit it. At her words, The Doctor let out a strangled noise. She half-turned towards him and fixed him with a sad smile. "A generated anomaly. Just like the one we lost" He took a deep breath and fumbled for words but another got there first.

"LOST?!" Rose's voice reached a shrill decimal of sound, disturbing the poor babe from his sleep and eliciting a massive wail from the newborn. She whipped around to the Doctor, glaring. "Just how many children have you had with.. with _this" _She hissed angrily, gesturing to a distracted Donna. The Doctors head snapped up, just as the other companions reacted.

"Oh, that's not fair" Martha Glared.

"Oi, that's enough" Jacki snapped

"Wow. They just get stupider" Jack muttered

"Rose, that's bang out of order" Mickey rolled his eyes

"The young ones are always selfish" Sarah Jane commented.

However, no protest was louder than The Doctors or the angry hum the TARDIS played. Donna just rolled her eyes and turned her back, used to those type of comments.

"Rose Tyler!" The Doctor hollered, shocking everyone. "How very dare you. Donna is a person with feelings." Blimey, he sounded very much like a dad right now and Donna would never admit to him that this little fact calmed her worries considerably.

"Oh well" Rose folded her arms. "It doesn't matter. I'm back now. You can just drop her right back Of in Chiswick with that weird baby" Donna whipped around in alarm, grip tightening on the baby (he really needed a name), eye wide. The Doctor regarded them blankly.

"I will not be doing that" He told her, rather than told Rose.

"Why not?" Rose demanded.

"Because, Rose" He hissed. "She is Part Time Lord. She belongs on the TARDIS." He faltered a little as he eyed Donna up "And the mother of my child." Donna inhaled through her nose. "I can't lose another child nor can I separate a mother from hers!"

"What does that matter?" Rose cried. "You have me now. That's why I crossed universes, why I led Donna to her death in the alternate universe, ripped pieces out of the TARDIS! All for you" The Doctor slammed his hands on the control panel angrily, finally losing his rag with her. Immediately, all the companions apart from Donna/Rose/Jackie (who didn't understand that the ship was alive) soothes the TARDIS before she lashed out back at him.

"Yes you did!" The Doctor's eye's were wide. "You ignored my orders and crossed universes not caring at all that it would DESTROY THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM. YOU COMMITTED _MURDER_. FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU VIOLATED THE TARDIS"

There was silence all around. Even the TARDIS had quietened down. Rose was taken back that he would yell at her like this and the others were just shocked at the situation in general. The only sound was a small cough that the baby emitted.

_"What's going on?" _He asked Donna.

"Nothings happening, Go back to sleep" Donna cooed softly.

_"It's hard with all this shouting and noise" _The baby grumbled. "_Plus. I'm hungry" _

"I know that you a probably hungry, you don't need to tell me" Donna rolled her eyes and sat in the jumpseat. "I can't feed you, not naturally anyway" She chuckled.

"Donna? Why are you talking to the baby like that?" Martha asked.

"It's a telepathic bond" The Doctor interjected. "A bond shared between a mother, child, and father"

"You can hear him too?" Donna gasped. He smiled

"A bond shared between a baby and his parents is automatic yet a bond created between parents. Well" He scratched his chin. "Requires a very intimate situation" Donna blushed scarlet and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Aw, look at him" Jackie spoke, startling the Doctor a bit. "He reminds me of my boy when he was few days old. Tony. What's his name?"

"_David. I like the name David. Daaaavvviid. Be better if Dad's regeneration had a welsh accent. Cos then my name would most likely sound like Daffyd. I like David. David is cool" _The baby shouted suddenly before his parents could even think. They laughed and shrugged.

"I guess he likes the name David" Donna laughed. "Honestly space man. He sounds exactly like you"

But the Doctor's attention was diverted and he was at the control panel, punching buttons furiously. Rose was at his side and that felt like a stab in the heart for Donna, until she noticed he was actually talking to Martha and Jack at the controls and saw Martha push her away slightly to stand at the other side of him. Go Martha! 'Bout time she got her revenge against Rose for how she was treated.

"Donna!" He exclaimed, "I need your help flying Her towards the Pete's World barrier."

Donna nodded and shot a small hopeful smile at Sarah Jane who held her arms out expectedly, she made grabbing motions with her hands and Donna quickly disposited David into her awaiting arms.

"WHAT?" Rose didn't want to let that comment go, however and stood between the two time lords.

"The rift is closing" Donna hurriedly said and batted Rose away "Martha, I love you but please let me" Martha held her hands up and came to stand by Mickey, who introduced himself straight away.

"I don't care!" Rose looked at her like she had just killed her dog.

"No, See that's the problem" Donna snapped. "You don't care! You don't care that you _violated_ the TARDIS is the _worst way. _You don't care that you could have caused the universe to implode or at the fact that you have dragged your mother along with you with no regard to your poor baby brother" She didn't care that Rose had killed the alternative her, nor will she bring it up in fear of sounding selfish. Of sounding like her.

"You're going home Rose" The Doctor said, glaring. She looked like a kicked puppy.

"I love you" She said and He stopped short. "You love me"

"When did I say that?" He hissed, not looking at her. "I never did."

"You were going to" Rose offered meekly. He just raised his head.

"Was I?" He said quietly, full of guilt. Donna ran around the console like mad, silently wondering how the hell he managed to do this on his own, while he maintained his eye contact with Donna. The others were silent and standing around awkwardly when Donna tried to get his attention.

"Doctor" She hissed, slamming a lever down. He ignored her. "Doctor? For the love of- THETA" She yelled out desperately as the TARDIS lurched dangerously, sending Martha, Jackie and Rose to the floor. Jack held onto a coral beam, Sarah Jane had strapped herself in the seat with a firm grip on David and Mickey grasped onto another coral beam. The Doctor stared at her for a second, a million thoughts in his head, and quickly stabilised the TARDIS.

"She'll be able to fly closer on her own" He said quietly, "It'll take a while before we can get a hold of the controls again"

Donna huffed in frustration, Rose was _really_ grating on her nerves, and scooped up David once again, thanking Sarah profusely. Just as the TARDIS made a bottle of Milk materialise in front of her, the Doctor spoke again, gazing at Donna with a very intense grim expression.

"Donna"He said, eyes flicking towards a happy David. He swallowed thickly and met her soft gaze once more. "How did - do- you know all that stuff?"

"If it's in your head" Donna shrugged "it's in mine"

"Bu-but you'll burn. You SHOULD be burning" He said frantically, coming up close to her and grasping her shoulders. . Donna smirked and shook her head. "Why aren't you burning? This shouldn't be possible"

"Don't worry" She giggled, raising her hands. "David took care of it" He finally looked down at her arms where David was happily suckling on a bottle while looking up at him.

_"You alright there dad?" _He asked him, eliciting a laugh from both his parents. _"You gonna hold me or just leave mum to do it, ay?" _He asked and stopped drinking the almost empty bottle. _" I'm still hungry but I want dad to feed me" _Donna outright belly laughed at that.

"There's no question that he is your son, Theta" Donna said without thinking. His breath hitched at the use of his nickname but a grin spread across his face when he realised that it was a pleasant  feeling.

"May I?" The Doctor smiled sheepishly and opened up his arms, where Donna carefully dropped David into. The TARDIS and her travellers settled from a awkward 'What the hell do we do now silence" to a comfortable 'holy shit that's adorable" silence. Even her lullaby changed. Donna then went to help up the others from the floor. Martha and Jackie accepted her help but Rose batted her hand away and pushed herself up, tears spilling over her eyelids. That should be the Doctors and _her_ baby dammit. Not Donna's 'generated anomaly" The Doctor looked up again when she came to stand beside them, a permanent smile on her face.

"There's one thing in my head that I still don't understand" She announced.

_"Whisper it" _David suddenly urged. Donna glanced at him before leaning into the Doctors ear. As she whispered the foreign phrase in his ear, his smile dropped and he went pale.

"Well?" Donna asked, pulling away nervously. "What is it?"

"Do-Donna" He cleared his throat because it broke like a school boy going to puberty. "That's my name"

Jack pushed himself off of the coral with a start and a loud gasp, knowing the implications.

"So?" Donna asked, already knowing the answer and fighting the pleased smile that was etching it's way onto her face.

"You know my name" The Doctor breathed, grip tightening on David. "In Gallifreyan law and culture. That means..."

His eyes scanned over the companions. Jack with a raised eyebrow and dirty smirk, Sarah Jane with a knowing look (how the hell did she know?) Mickey with a tilted head, Jackie with folded arms, Martha with a quizzical look, Rose with a pout and small tears (he _hated _hurting his companions) and finally a bemused Donna and a sleeping David in his arms. He smiled, his own tears threatening to spill over, and sniffed.

"That means that we are, in a sense." He took a deep breath and mentally prepared for a slap. "Married"

Rose let out a sob, Martha a dry laugh, Jackie gasped, Mickey nodded his head with a proud look, Sarah Jane clapped her hands and Jack laughed along with Martha.

"Wow Doc" He spoke for the very first time since David was revealed. "A wife and a baby in the same day, you must be busy"

"Shut it Jack" Martha poked him in the ribs, also speaking for the first time, smiling. While she had loved the Doctor, she knew that there was no one better for him than Donna. She kept him in line, shut him up when need (something that neither she nor Rose had been able to do), and comforted him in his darkest moments. After Messaline, Martha was able to deduce the attraction from both parties immediately, despite the offhand "I'm not his woman" comment that Donna had snapped at the soldiers. Martha was ecstatic for them.

Donna's eyes went wide at Jacks words and she laughed as well, her eyes brimmed with tears.

_"And now kiss"_ The sleepy baby pushed in their minds, eyes opening slightly. The Doctor grinned and leaned forward towards Donna who met him halfway. The kiss was delicate at first, both hesitated to actually go forward with it, before Donna reached up behind his head and buried her fingers in his hair, pushing him closer and deepening the kiss. She was the first to pull away as well, and was met with the Doctor grinning like the cat got the cream.

"I've been waiting to do that since Agatha" He murmured against her lips.

"You cheeky sod" Donna swatted his chest, grinning. "You never meant the detox at all!"

The TARDIS nudged them again, signalling that they were nearing the rift. A cot appeared in front of them and The Doctor hastily put David down and together both of the Time Lords piloted the TARDIS forwards towards Peter's World.

x-x-x-x

**AN : Okay, this is my first fanfic and my first story on here so forgive me if they are not totally in character :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had thrown a fit of course.

With his new _wife_ standing at the front of the TARDIS watching them, Jackie standing about three meters away, they exchanged words similar to the first time he left her here.

"I don't understand!" She cried. "After everything.. I thought-"

"Rose." The Doctor sighed. "Both Donna and I have explained the consequences of your actions. You could have disrupted the entire fabric of time and killed thousands. Including me in the process"

"I didn't mean to" She implored. "I'm sorry. "

"It still happened" He said firmly

"Why can't I stay?" She sobbed on that beach in Norway. The Doctor took a deep breath, showing his frustration. "I love you"

"Quite right to" He smiled, echoing his words from the previous encounter. She sobbed again and leaned up to hug him... or what he intercepted as a hug. She leaned up and he opened his arms out to gracefully accept and let her down easy when suddenly the blonde bombshell planted her lips onto his in a searing kiss. Dazed, He weakly fought her off as her hands grasped his suit jacket tightly in fists. Behind him, Donna cursed, let out a bark of self deprecation laughter and stomped back into the TARDIS and he didn't need to see her to know how crushed she was. It was this that allowed him to push Rose off of him. "Rose Tyler! How very dare you!" He shouted, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "You have just kissed me in front of my _new wife_."

"You _love _me" Rose snarled. "There's no way you love her! You hate domesticity. The very idea of being domestic with me made you sick! What has she got that I don't?"

"I do love Donna" The Doctor told her fiercely and admitting his feelings to himself in the process. "I fell in love with her a few days after she started to travel with me. Funny that. Said I just wanted a mate and so did she but it was Pompeii. Where she didn't judge me, helped me and took the burden of killing on her shoulders so she understood me a bit more. It wasn't until our daughter died that I realised"

"Your daughter?" Jackie asked quietly, before Rose could interject.

"Long story short, an alien raced took my DNA and produced Jenny" The Doctor said, swallowing thickly. "She died saving me."

"I'm so sorry" Jackie said, putting her hand on Rose's shoulder and looking at her sadly. "Can't imagine."

"Are you sure she _loves you"_ Rose turned her nose up, ignoring what had just transpired. "Like I do?"

The Doctor thought back to Pompeii and how she undertook the burden with him, To Messaline And How she didn't take his shit and forced him to accept Jenny, To Agatha's and her joy at being in the 1920's and how she didn't hesitate to act on her first instinct to _kiss_ him in order to save him, To Midnight and how she comforted him after he felt violated and destroyed, To the Library and how devastated he was when he saw her face in that machine. He thought back to the very day they met and how she stopped him from the Oncoming Storm and killing all the Racnoss babies because she hated seeing that Dark Look on his face. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Yea" He nodded and spoke breathlessly. "I know she does."

Rose went to speak again but he held his hands up.

"Enough" He said darkly. "Goodbye Rose, Jackie please ensure that this dimension cannon will be destroyed" with that he turned into the TARDIS doors and shut her out one last time. Once inside he head-butted the door and groaned in frustration, refusing to turn around. "Donna" He said quietly and received no answer. He whipped around quickly to come face to face with Martha...who promptly slapped him. As he turned his head back to the front, he saw that Sarah Jane had taken Martha's place... and slapped the other side of his face. "Enough with the slapping!" He exclaimed, placing both his hands on either side, eyes wide. Sarah 'hmphed' and turned to let Jack take her place.

"You dog!" Jack punched his arm lightly. "Two women in one day?"

"Shut up, Jack" Mickey hissed from behind him. Wait Mickey? The Doctor's gaze turned from annoyed to confused when he registered that Mickey didn't leave the TARDIS on Pete's world. "I had nothing going for me there" Mickey shrugged, seeing his face. "Be better I stayed here" The Doctor shrugged and pushed past the two men to find his wife... only to be lurched forward by the Old Girl herself.

"Oh not you too" He groaned, rubbing his knee. The TARDIS' song changed threateningly and he winced. "Yeah alright, where is she?"

"Putting David in her room" Jack supplied helpfully. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and muttered under his breath.

"Better get you lot home" He said quickly and bounced over to the console once more.

x-x-x-x

"You better talk to her or I swear I'll kill you" Martha hissed at him threateningly, her grip on his tie tightening. "You can't go off and Marry a woman and then kiss your ex!"

"Oh, she kissed me" The Doctor protested weakly, causing Jack to laugh. As he glared at him, Martha spoke once more.

"And here, you better bring that cute baby of yours for a visit" She smiled now and smoothed his tie out.

"I don't think Donna would let me ignore you all" The Doctor said, scratching the back of his neck. "Especially now that she can pilot the Old Girl." He regarded Jack for a second, who didn't notice because he was busy calling up Ianto and filling him in on the amount of stuff that happened that day. "And she definitely won't let me allow David to forget about his godfather, Captain Jack Harkness." A grin appeared on his face as Jack cut himself off from speaking and dropped his phone.

"Y-you're serious?" He squeaked.

"Weeeell" The Doctor drawled scratching his neck. "If anything where to happen to Donna and I, David would go to Sylvia and Wilf. But yeah. Jack, please be the godfather to my child" Jack laughed and shook his head.

"I'd be honoured" He said, puffing out his chest comically and saluting him. The other four laughed and began saying their goodbyes.

"GoodBye, Doctor" Sarah muttered, going for a hug. "I have to get back to the grandkids."

"See ya Doc" Mickey nodded and turned on his heel swiftly. Jack smiled and leaned in for a hug but other than that, didn't speak a word and pulled out his vortex manipulator. In a flash, he was gone.

"Please, visit" Martha griped, grasping his hand, being the last one left. The Doctor laughed.

"I think David has to get some shots soon." He said quietly, going for a hug, "I can't think of a better Doctor"

"I'm not a paediatrician" Martha giggled against his shoulder.

"Well then, you" He wagged his finger at her. "Better get training."

Martha laughed again and said her goodbye, turning the same way Mickey went. He watched her go with a smile but as soon as she was furthest away, the smile dropped and he turned towards the TARDIS solemnly. It's time for a _long _talk with his wife.

-x-x-x-x-x

He found her in her bedroom, which now had an adjourning room courtesy of the TARDIS that consisted of a nursery. The walls were painted a light grey colour with a pale blue carpet. The TARDIS had decorated the room in a mixture of Earth And Gallifreyan styles. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed a framed picture of the Citadel above the changing table and the mobile above the bassinet was the cheesy Solar System, where the main feature was obviously the sun but Earth was pretty prominent in there to, At least in his opinion. A few sparse items were dotted around the room. There was a rocking chair, a play mat and a toy box and clothing cabinet. On the wall above the bassinet, in a beautiful shade of Bronze- Gold was a David's full name in both English and Gallifreyan. _David Geoffrey Noble-Sigma_. The Doctor swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his hair. It was all to much.

Donna herself was standing over the bassinet, She knew he was there though and just chose to ignore him. She instead stared down at David, who was well away in sleep. Poor baby must be exhausted after all of the exciting today. And positively _starving. _Luckily for them, the TARDIS had informed her that a shelf on the fridge had been stocked full with bottles of Baby Formula. Thank God for the Ol' Girl.

"Donna." He spoke first. "We need to talk"

"Fine" Donna muttered and turned swiftly on her heel. She breezed past him into her spacious, deep purple room and plopped down on the massive bed. She tapped the spot beside her and he sat down awkwardly. They sat in silence for a while, she sat looking at him with an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes while he practically shimmied off of the bed with the amount of fidgeting he did. "So Talk, Time boy" She ordered him softly, nudging him a bit. He stared at her and clenched his jaw.

"This is too much. I don't do domestic" The Doctor said at last. Donna closed her eyes with a sigh but he grabbed her hand before she could speak. "After Jenny, I-I don't know how I-_we_ can do this" He swallowed, emphasising the 'we'. "You lost her too"

"She wasn't my daughter" Donna shook her head, tears brimming.

"Not biologically" He countered back. "Emotionally. Yes"

"You've suffered way more loss" Donna sniffed, desperately trying to get the focus back on him. She wasn't used to this type of comfort, normally no one apart from Gramps cared enough.

"The hole they left" The Doctor didn't know why he was repeating earlier words today but oh well. "all the pain that filled it, when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now."

"I'm not asking for it to" Donna gripped his hand, recognising the phrases. "I'll never _ever_ ask you to forget them. You can't. But you _can _honour them" He breathed and nodded slowly. They sat like that again for a while before Donna suddenly was reminded of the events in Pete's World and grew angry. She snatched her hands away and glared up at him, causing him to rear up for another well deserved slap. Out of all of his companions non of them could match up to her slaps. Not even Jackie Tyler's. Donna swatted at his chest, however, at not his face like he had expected. "And _that _SpaceMan, is for kissing your ex right in front of me" She scowled bitterly and huffed.

"I was expecting a harder slap" He admitted, hands flying to both of his still sort of red cheeks from where Martha and Sarah both landed on on him. "On the face". Donna chuckled at this softly and shook her head.

"Nah" She smirked. "I think Sarah and Martha got that covered for me." She shrugged. "Besides, not the first time it's happened to me" her voice turned quiet and she turned away from him, biting her lip, so he wouldn't be able to see the embarrassment on her face and the tears threatening to fall. The Doctor"s hearts broke at this and he gently touched her cheek, forcing Donna to look at him again.

"Those boys" He shook his head, the deliberate use of 'Boys' wasn't lost on her. "Were idiots. They threw away a diamond for a piece of coal"

"How sweet" Donna teased but the humour was gone from her eyes. She brushed non existent fluff from his shoulder, left her hand there and smiled up at him.

"I'm being serious" He said quietly, eyes showing hints of the ever more present 'Oncoming Storm'

"Doctor" Donna rolled her eyes. "Look at me. I'm the coal not the diamond."

Anger. Anger is what he felt at those words. He lunged forward towards he to wrap Donna in a tight hug, ignoring her exclaim of surprise or the fact that he applied to much force and they both went tumbling back onto the bed. He breathed through his nose and whispered in her ear.

"Donna Eileen Noble" He hissed, causing her to gasp. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your eyes are such a unique and amazing colour, they are so expressive and magnificent. Your Ginger hair is the most gorgeous shade of red that I have ever seen in all my 903 years of life. Your body is absolutely outstanding, those curves are so attractive it's a wonder I never made my feelings known before." He said all of this in one breath but he wasn't finished. He never would be if she continued to put herself down like this. "But most importantly of all. Your compassion and tendencies to think of others are the most wonderful qualities to have and it's what helped me fall deeply and madly in love with you. Any man would be lucky to have you, those who tossed you aside are sheer idiots who didn't know what they had." He drew back, looking into her eyes again and noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks, his own were threatening to make an appearance. "But I suppose it's lucky for me because now, you're my wife"

He sat back up and pulled her into his lap, just holding her as she cried.

"Oh Theta" She sniffed and leaned in for a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned. When they broke apart again (almost a minute later might I add. Thank goodness for Respiratory Bypasses). "Thank you"

"Anytime" He grinned against her lips. The Doctor pulled away and grinned broadly. "My turn!" He announced with glee. Donna just raised an eyebrow. "Go on Donna. Tell me what you wuv about meeeee" He pouted and held her tighter, resting his chin on her head.

"You are a child" She laughed and patted his chest. He just shook with laughter. "Okay. You are this impossible being who has saved me and countless of others for no reason other than you _want_ to. Your floppy hair makes me laugh because it's like it can coordinate with your moods, your big brown puppy dog eyes that you pull whenever you want me to make Banana Bread are so endearing, it almost makes me forget that you are a 903 year old skinny streak of nothing and not a child"

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed but she could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but grin back.

"Your blue suit is my favourite and you should wear it more often" She powered on through. "The fact that you despise pears with a passion is absolutely hilarious to me. But most of all, I love how you view situations, how you try to get justice for everyone, no matter what happened. How you find peace."

The Doctor closed his eyes with a content sigh and was about to speak again, when a baby wail hit their ears.

"_Where have you gone?" _David demanded. "_Oh, I don't like that. OI" _

"I've got him" The Doctor said and Donna slowly moved off of him, watching in amusement how he practically tripped over his own feet to get there. She was about to get up herself when a thought suddenly struck her and made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Theta" She called apprehensively. "What are we gonna tell mum?"

Her answer came in the form of a Gallifreyan curse that had both Donna and David laughing inside each other's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own zilch. **

It had taken a while for everything to settle down. They agreed to stop adventuring for a while until David was big enough to at least be carried on someone's hip and the TARDIS had readily agreed. That being said, a message or two came through the psychic paper or the TARDIS' messaging system that The Doctor had to sort out on his own. More often than not, he came back as happy and smug as he can possibly be but there was the occasional instance where he came back broken and Donna had to comfort him for long periods of time. Not that she minded of course.

David also had been through changes through this period of time, he had begun letting his human brain slowly take over the Time Lord brain, something which his father thought was impossible but hey David's existence proved that nothing was impossible. A result of this was that the Physic connection between him and his parents had weakened considerably and this in turn sent Donna into hysterics, because she feared the worst, for about 10 minutes before her own Time Lord knowledge had pieced together what was happening. The Doctor, the cheeky sod, found it absolutely hilarious but he never dared tell her that. David also had begun acting more like a human baby now, both of his parents were slightly relieved at this after a while because now they didn't have a baby invading their minds as often, but still had random outburst of knowledges come forth, seemingly from no where. One example would be when the family were in the lounge room, Donna holding him, and discussing what to tell Sylvia and Wilf (who they still hadn't visited) when he suddenly blurted out how to fix the Chameleon Circuit on the TARDIS and that The Doctor kept the brakes on by accident and that's why She wheezed. His father remarked "The Police Box is my favourite, why would I change? And I like the noise" and that was the end of that. David also cries, a LOT, often for no reason just that he feels like it or is bored, Donna quickly deduced, blaming The Doctor.

They still haven't done anything they needed to do or discuss. They haven't been to visit Donna's family, they haven't even _thought_ of deepening the bond between spouses (they still slept in different rooms for goodness sake) but, in Donna's opinion, the most important thing they haven't done was discussed River Song. In fact, the only thing they did do was visit Martha a week after the Dalek fiasco and gave David his first round of vaccinations, which he was able to get due to the Time Lord health as most human babies would have to wait at least 2 months before theirs, and before Donna could even mention that they could just pop over to Chiswick to get it over and done with, The Doctor whisked them off into the vortex. The TARDIS also provided everything they needed for the baby so there was no need to go shopping, thought Donna did wonder just where the hell everything came from but didn't ask, not wanting the answer.

A month after the Metacrisis, The Doctor was getting restless and this made him almost unbearable so Donna had decided that enough was enough, it was time to face the music. He was in the control room (like always) and was tinkering with something under the control panel, so she came up beside him quietly, a grin on her face, and cleared her throat loudly. She bit back a laugh when her husband jumped and subsequently banged his head on the panel above him.

"What was that for?" He grumbled glaring at her while rubbing his head.

"Felt like it" Donna grinned broadly and leaned over to kiss it. He smiled at her and stood up, straightening his suit out.

"Well by that logic" He shrugged and stepped closer, hands sneaking around her waist. "I suppose I have no argument." She smirked in response and leaned up to plant a delicate kiss on his lips. When they broke apart she frowned.

"We need to go to Chiswick" She whispered to him. "We've held off for a _month_, Theta" Oh, that's another thing. Donna had all but dropped calling him 'Doctor' and instead often referred to him with a long list of names such as : Theta, Time -Boy, Space-Man, Martian (despite his instance that she quit that, which only egged her on) and the ever affectionate Love. "It's not right, David needs to meet his grandparents and vice-versa" She frowned and adjusted his tie.

"I know, I'm sorry" He sighed. "It's just-"

"Too domestic" Donna nodded knowingly with a smile. "But it _needs_ to be done, Love"

"Of course" He swallowed. "Go on, go get the baby and I'll man the controls"

"Sounds like a plan" Donna chuckled patting his arm and of she went but he stopped her with a shout before she fully exited the room. "Yeeees?" She drawled, leaning against the wall. The Doctor swallowed, looking very much like a child in trouble with his parents.

"What If Sylvia slaps me?" He asked, pouting. "I always get slapped by mothers and if your slap is any indication, I might just have to regenerate right then and there. Not to mention that she has an AX"

"Hmm" Donna hummed, amusement in her eyes. "I suppose I like this incarnation of you. I want to keep it." However he just kept looking at her with those big wide brown eyes, causing hers to roll in response. "Don't worry, love. She won't slap you"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Except she did. Very hard.

The TARDIS had landed in the backyard, near Wilf's hill, with a loud groan at around midday on a Saturday, ensuring that both of Donna's family members would be home. Inside the ship, the two parents ran around like crazy, making sure they had everything they needed while The TARDIS entertained the bored baby with special song just for him. Well, I say the two parents, I really mean Donna. The Doctor watched on in confusion as she ran around, seemingly doing nothing, like a mad woman.

"Where's the Baby?" She asked him for the second time.

"In the cot, Donna" He laughed, bringing her into a hug. "Stop fussing, it's going to be fine."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry it is rather domestic" She sighed and buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm just worried about what mum will say. Gramps will be well chuffed, I know it." He just chucked a bit and pulled away.

"Good ol' Wilf" He laughed, causing her to at least break a smile. She opened her mouth to speak again when a sudden bang from the TARDIS doors interrupted her. They glanced at each other and back at the door, where David was looking angrily at the disturbance of his rather nice nap.

"Are you two coming out or what?" Sylvia's muffled voice drifted into the ship. Donna blanched and quickly turned to her husband. "I've got lunch on the go, do you want any? If so, hurry UP!"

"Let me go out first" She whispered, "I'll prepare her. And come and get you two"

"Y-Yeah you do that" The Doctor nodded quickly, his face having gone pale from the realisation of this actually happening. He was going to tell Sylvia Noble, perhaps the woman who hates him the most in the entire universe, that he had married her daughter and they had baby together without telling her. Oh Rassilon, let his 11th self be as handsome as his 10th self. Wilfred was another story all together. The old man is practically obsessed with him and other aliens and is absolutely overjoyed with the fact that Donna is travelling with him yet he is still the father figure in Donna's life and despite her reassurance that Wilf will positively be elated with the news, The Doctor had his doubts.

Donna chuckled at him, patting his cheek, and broke away from him to go outside. On the way, she pulled the pram out of sight from the doors and gave her son a kiss in the forehead

"_Good luck" _He said to her, opening his eyes. She smirked in response.

"_Stop that"_ She playfully scolded. He just shut his eyes again and went back to sleep. Donna sighed and pulled her jacket tighter and then opened the door to find Sylvia glaring impatiently with folded arms and swiftly closed the door with a slam behind her. "Hello mum!" She exclaimed, pulling her close for a hug, suddenly realising just how close she had come to death and how much she missed her mum. Despite her harsh exterior, she was still Donna's mother. "Super sorry for not visiting, planets to see, people to save all that jazz" She rambled, accidentally picking up The Time Lord mannerisms. "You know the score, where's Gramps? Do you need any help with lunch? C'mon let's go into the kitchen while SpaceMan sorts himself out."

"Why what's he doing?" Sylivia asked suspiciously, pulling away from the unexpected hug. "And what's wrong, why are you acting strange?"

"Hmm" Donna tilted her head. "Oh no reason, c'mon. Let's go into the kitchen" and before the blonde woman could get a word in, Donna grasped her hand and pulled her mum back into the house. In the kitchen, the women came across Wilf picking through the fridge, completely oblivious to the world.

"Dad!" Sylvia scolded, Donna barely concealed a laugh. "You'll spoil your lunch!"

"I will not, It's only a piece of chocolate" Wilf argued, drawing himself up. He exclaimed in excitement when he saw Donna standing there with a raised eyebrow, completely forgetting about his sweet treats, and rushed forward for a hug. "Oh, My Donna! I didn't even hear the blue box come in! Where's his Lordship?" Donna laughed quietly.

"He's on his way Gramps" She laughed. "He hates it when you call him that, you know"

"I know" Wilf replied cheekily. "Do you want a cuppa?"

"Oh yes, positively gasping" She said, raising her left hand to brush away a piece of hair stuck in her lipgloss. However, she forgot about the bio-damp ring that she had been wearing again as a pseudo wedding band on her ring finger. She and The Doctor had found the irony that he gave her that ring almost two years ago on the day of her failed wedding with a joke (but also to protect her) and now they are properly married particularly hilarious, so she began wearing it again. Sylvia noticed it the instance she moved her hand and grasped it with a gasp. Wilfred's eyes also zeroed in on it, causing her to gulp.

"What the hell is this, young lady?" Sylvia gasped, examined the ring. Donna offered a sheepish smile.

"Donna, are you and _him"_ Wilf nodded towards the TARDIS outside the window. "Engaged?"

"More than that" Donna winced when Sylvia drew back in horror.

"Married?!" She squeaked. "To him! Donna"

"Yes, yes mum I'm sorry" Donna sighed, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and gesturing for them to sit down. Her grandad did eagerly, smiling, whereas Sylvia maintained a harsh scowl and a glare. "We are. Don't shout!" She begged when her mother drew in a sharp breath. "It was technically an accident.."

"How do you marry someone on _accident?" _Sylvia hissed cruelly. "And _him _of all people, Donna" She scoffed. "Can't you make any smart decisions, I mean. First you go ahead and decide to marry a man after only knowing him for 6 months or so, only for him to run off at the first chance and then you dedicate your life to finding an _alien_ and just up and leave for a year without telling anybody I-"

"Let me explain, Mum!" Donna interjected with an eye roll, used to the harsh words. Sylvia only scowled deeper with a grunt so Donna took that as a que to begin explaining the Meta-Crisis, leaving out the crucial detail. She explained to the best of her ability what it meant for her and how she had more knowledge than any known human and an extended life without mentioning David.

"So" Wilf leaned forward, eyes wide. Sylvia was frozen in shock. "You are no longer human?"

"Technically half-human" Donna grabbed his hand. "The Meta-crisis changed my DNA to support Time Lord stuff."

"Oh, this is ludicrous!" Sylvia laughed in disbelief. "Have you heard yourself?! Donna enough is enough, stop this nonsense and come home"

"What? No!" Donna's jaw dropped.

"Yes!" Sylvia barked back. "It's time for you to grow up, hold down a proper job and find yourself a _real_ husband. Not an alien! That Shaun Temple has been asking for you, I think he is interested"

"Well I'm not interested!" Donna argued back. "Like it or not mum, I'm married already to the Doctor, my job is saving the universe, and I like to think I'm very grown up, thank you kindly"

"Does he make you happy, sweetheart?" Wilf asked, grabbing her hand once again to prevent a full blown argument. "Are you happy with your life?"

Donna regarded him carefully as she thought about his question. She thought back to the Agatha Christie, to seeing the Medusa Cascade for the first time, to seeing the Earth being formed, to meeting Martha and Sarah Jane and Jack and her happiness and wonder. However she then thought to Messaline and Jenny, to Midnight and how broken he was, To Rose, To Pompeii, To the Ood Song Of captivity and how difficult they were. Finally, her thoughts went to The Doctor and his love for her and her love for him and how all those events led up to the most precious thing in her life : Her family.

"Yea, Gramps" She said finally, a small smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. "I'm as happy as possible"

"Well then" Wilf smiled, tears of his own forming. "That's good enough for us, right Sylvia?" Sylvia had gone quiet, just staring at the two of them, and shook her head slowly.

"I can't convince you otherwise, can I?" She sighed, Donna shook her head. "Well then, that's that"

"If it's any consolation" She said, in a nonchalant tone. "We still have separate bedrooms"

"Oh that's a relief" Sylvia muttered, grabbing a tea towel and rubbing down the counter absentmindedly. "No Half Alien grandkids on their way"

Donna jumped up at those words, startling the two of them.

"Yeah, about that" She chuckled awkwardly, backing towards the back door. Sylvia took a step forward with narrowed eyes. "There is something I forgot to mention" and with that, she opened the door and bolted towards the TARDIS. Wild and Sylvia shared a shocked glanced and both followed her quickly. The TARDIS opened her doors for her when she seen them running, much to the Doctor's shock ('she never does that for me' he later remarked grumpily) and Donna stopped at the entrance. Her husband came up behind her apprehensively and practically hid behind his wife.

"Hello" He waved with a grin, despite his fear. Wilf replicated it where as Sylvia scowled.

"Was beginning to think you wouldn't show your face" She remarked. "Now what's this about 'something I forgot to mention'?" She demanded, eyes wide. She tried peeking into the TARDIS but the two Time Lords blocked her vision.

"What I am about to show you" Donna said quietly, taking a deep breath. "Is very shocking. I need you to go sit back down with the Doctor."

"What?!" Both Sylvia and The Doctor asked.

"_Please"_ She emphasised and reach behind her to shove him out of the door and promptly closed it in their faces. Begrudgingly, The Doctor (followed closely by Wilf) stomped his way to the kitchen and Sylvia glared at the blue box in front of her before following them. They sat in silence, unable to find the words they are looking for, for a bit while Donna was doing whatever the hell she was doing, until Wilf spoke.

"So, Doctor"He said cautiously. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, me?" He smiled brightly, showing his teeth. "I'm brilliant."

"I distinctly remember" Sylvia sniffed, filling the kettle up. "Donna telling me on the phone that you aren't interested in relationships or anything remotely domestic"

"Sounds like me" He bobbed his head up and down but his voice took a darker tone when he said his next words. "But for her? I'd do anything" He actually meant _them_ instead of her but potato tomato. Wilf looked on proudly, Sylvia looked shocked, he wasn't oblivious to the fact that he may have just changed her perspective on him, and The TARDIS door opened. The other two faced away from the window so they couldn't see her exit the ship with a baby in her arms but he could and he swallowed thickly. The room fell into another silence while they waited for her, He discreetly watched her walk over, cooing at David, and felt his hearts swell and pump faster, Sylvia tried to distract herself by finishing the lunch she had made earlier and Wilf went back to searching for treats. The Doctor held his breath as Donna expertly opened the door while holding David with one hand and Sylvia and Wilf turned.

Sylvia dropped her plate of food in shock and Wilf paused mid bite, letting a piece of food hand out of his mouth. Donna just smiled sheepishly and sat next to The Doctor, who began pulling faces at their son.

"Mum, Gramps" Donna took a deep breath. "Meet David, our son. Another result of the Metacrisis"

So, Sylvia walked over to the Male Time Lord and roughly pulled him up out of the chair without a single word and struck him across the face. Hard. Very hard.

-x-x-x-x-

"Here you go" Donna sighed, passing her grumpy husband a bag of peas from the freezer and sat down next to him. The Doctor took it sadly and held it up to his red cheek with a pout.

"Told you She would slap me" He frowned. "You never listen to me. I'm always right."

"Uh Huh" She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "I didn't know she'd take the news like that"

"At least she's warmed up" He muttered, eyeing up Sylvia across the living room who had David in her arms and was fussing over him with a smile. Donna smiled at the sight and rested her head on his shoulder. "I mean, the initial reaction was a bit over the top"

Donna recalled what had transpired in the last 30 minutes with a smirk. Sylvia had slapped the Doctor, To David's amusement, Donna had passed him to an awaiting Wilf and pushed her mother away, who promptly starting crying and stormed off, only to come back minutes later and ordered Doctor, Wilf and Donna to clean up the mess left behind from the wasted food and plucked David from Wilf's arms, apologised to the Doctor, and hasn't let him go since.

"Amusing though" She replied back with a grin and watched as Wilf came up to his daughter and pulled faces at the one month old baby. Through their telepathic connection (which they neglected to tell them about), Donna could tell that David was absolutely loving the attention and eating it all up. "How is your cheek?" She asked, pulling the peas away slightly to discover the hand print Sylvia left behind.

"Sore" He replied sadly but then smiled at her. "Worth it"

She just returned the smile and leaned up to peck his lips. "Dope" She said as they pulled away. He grinned and moved them so they were closer together on the couch and watching as Wilf took David from Sylvia and held him up above his head, to everyone's amusement. Donna sighed, feeling the excitement of the day catch up with her, and her eyes drooped tiredly, not caring that it was only 1 in the afternoon. The last thing she heard before she succumbed to sleep was her husband's twin heartbeats in her ear and David beginning to wail because he felt like it (at least that's what he said to her as she fell into sleep)


	5. Chapter 5

Donna was awoken from her light sleep with a shout from her husband. She groaned and blinked a few times, trying to get sense of what was happening, and rubbed at her eyes. When she finally got her bearings, she saw Sylvia with a tea tray standing over Wilf, who was holding David, and both of them where looking over at The Doctor, who was muttering to himself on the other couch where Donna was. Donna removed her head from his shoulder (more like his chest now) and he took that as a cue to get up from the couch and glare at the psychic paper

"It's not possible" Donna heard from the incoherent mumbling which she was absolutely certain was a mixture of different languages. The Doctor glanced around at the other people in the room and without a word, left it. Donna rolled her eyes and basically ignored him.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked instead, yawning. Time Lords don't sleep as much as humans do and, combined with a new born, Donna hadn't been sleeping although she was still partly human so she did need sleep _sometimes spaceman. _She sighed and stood to sit next to her Gramps on the settee as Sylvia set down the tray in front of them, shaking her head.

"Only about ten minutes" Wilf said, befuddlement written on his face and in his voice, as Donna cooed at David. "What's wring with His Lordship?"

"Dunno where to begin" Donna muttered, causing Sylvia to snort and then cover her mouth in shock. As if by magic, The man in question came thundering back into the living room, the familiar 'Oncoming Storm' expression set in place and Donna stood in a hurry.

"I'm officially done with the universe" The Doctor began heavily, causing Donna to raise her eyebrow.

"What now?" She asked sternly, spying the hard grip he had on the psychic paper. In response, he practically shoved it in her face. With a huff, she snatched the paper and instantly gasped in shock for written on the Paper was a message written in beautiful circles of all sizes. Gallifreyan. The dead language of her husband and son's people. Something only the family can understand. "T-that's not possible?" She breathed. Her mother and grandfather shared a look behind her back. She didn't read the actual word, her attention was immediately captured by the context rather than content.

"Exactly" He replied, eyes wide and running a hand through his hair. Donna swallowed before asking,

"D-do you think it could be River Song?" She asked quietly. The Doctor snapped his neck to look at her solemnly and took a step towards her.

"She's dead" He said firmly, hands placed on her arms.

"She knew your name" Donna sighed, lips pressed into a firm line. "She was-_is- _a time traveler"

"You changed the timelines" The Doctor exclaimed and pointed madly between her and David. "_He _-yes you- changed the entire course of our shared futures!" Donna rolled her eyes and gripped his extended finger, effectively cutting his intended rant.

"What are you going to do?" She asked tiredly, causing a eyebrow of his to be raised.

"_Read it_" He hissed, snatching the paper back and practically shoving it in her face. Donna's eyes rolled again before focusing on the geometric shapes in front of her. Her eyes scanned the word once...then twice...then a third. She gasped in shock, drawing back. For the words translated to : Come quick, Planet Grayeopem, Cameo Galaxy. Love, Jenny.

"Is-IS THIS REAL?" Her voice reached a shrill shriek, making everyone wince.

"I have to assume not" The Doctor bowed his head. "I watched her die Donna."

"We have to investigate" Donna said. The Doctor's eyes widened and he glanced at David, silently asking what the hell he's supposed to do. _Yea, you're not thinking of leaving me with the weird old lady and The nice old man are you?!_ David piped up, causing Donna to whip around to glare are him.

_Oi! The mean old Lady is your Nan and the nice man is MY Gramps. _She sat next to him, where she was before The Doctor came thundering in, and pulled David in her arms, rocking him as he threatened to burst into tears.

"She was my daughter" The Doctor replied to the questioning looks that Donna's family , rubbing his face. "We...watched her die. She died in my arms" Sylvia gasped and Wilf wrapped his hand around Donna's shoulders, both blinking back tears.

"Oh, Doctor" Sylvia muttered sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't imagine"

Donna's grip on David tightened ever so slightly, much to his delight she deduced, and reached up to grasp her mother's hand tightly

"Yeah" He just swallowed and blinked back tears of his own, staring at David intensely. Sylvia squared her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"So. You'll go investigate yes?" She asked, ringing her hands. "You too, Donna?"

"I can't leave David" She sighed, biting her lip. Wilf scoffed.

"Course you can" He laughed heartily. "Your mother and I will take care of him for a good amount of time"

"Dad?" Sylvia's eye's widened. Donna and The Doctor shared a bewildered look.

"Come now Sylvia" Wilf admonished kindly. "He's my great grandson and your grandson. We can watch him. We're not _totally _incapable."

"You're right" Sylvia sighed, replicating her daughter's action of biting her lip.

"Wait! Seriously?" Donna asked. The Doctor was just silent, frozen in shock. "You're offering to take David in while we-"

"Yeaaaaa" Wilf drawled, smiling. " 'course we will, Solider."

"That easy?" Donna asked, not quite believing.

"Well" Sylvia sniffed. "Don't make a habit of it"

So, The TimeLord spouses scrambled together to retrieve David's stuff from the TARDIS (Donna will never admit to anyone just how hard it was to do that. Nope. Never. Shut your face, Time Boy) and shove them in Donna's old room to help Sylvia and Wilf out. David had protested the entire time in both their minds and causing a slight headache to form in Donna's and a weird mood to settle within the Doctor. It took about ten minutes to get the cot and the changing table and everything out of the TARDIS (who thanked them for a little peace and quiet for a while and The Doctor picked up the mallet in response) and then the Goodbyes started.

"Okay, He has a few tubs of formula left" Donna rambled, stroking David's cheek. "Should be enough, won't be gone long, but if not the brand is found in Tesco"

"Donna" The Doctor chided softly, re-reading the psychic paper.

"Oh, I don't wanna say goodbye' Donna moaned, kissing his cheek, Sylvia laughed. "I haven't been away from him since he was born basically."

"It's always hard, the first goodbye" Sylvia nodded.

"Donnnnnaaa" The Doctor pouted, kissing David's cheek too. "Oh Great now I don't wanna go"

"We'll Be Fine!" Wilf shooed them off. "I'll take him up the hill tonight if you aren't back. No doubt your mother has already thought of a cover story" he chuckled. Sylvia just rolled her eyes and kissed her teeth.

"Babysitting, family friend" She said and sniffed. Donna chuckled and went to say something else when David pushed into her mind. _I guess, I'll be fine, Mama. _He said. _It'll be fun. You better get goin or Dad will leave without you. _Out of the corner of her eye, Donna saw him practically vibrating on the spot. He started bouncing on his heels, smiling innocently when David's thoughts reached his mind.

_Oh alright_ Donna sighed and gave him another kiss on the cheek and then did the same to Gramps and Sylvia. _Just don't start crying because you feel like it. I don't want to burden my family just coz you decide to be a brat. _

_OI. I'm part human! I'll cry when I want to. _He shouted back. She just blew a raspberry on his cheek, eliciting a gurgle that could be perceived as an attempt at a giggle, and allowed her husband to grasp her arm and drag her back to the TARDIS, both of them waving. Once the blue doors were shut, they both breathed a sigh, neither could tell whether it was one of relief or sadness, and burst into action.

"Put the paper in the TARDIS scanner so she can decipher the exact year" Donna ordered, going to man a certain panel of controls. The Doctor followed her orders and together, they controlled the TARDIS like a well oiled machine, not to dissimilar to how they took control together on the crucible last month.

"Our first adventure in a month" The Doctor remarked in the middle of twisting dials. Donna laughed then,

"Everyday is an adventure with David" She grinned but then the grin faded as she spoke again. "Doctor.. how can it not be Jenny?" She asked quietly. He stopped mid lever pulling and placed his hands on the panel.

"We watched her pass, Donna." He stated, taking a sharp intake of breath. "Besides, There's no way she could write in Gallifreyan" He said, not looking at her. "But then again...no body that knew her name could send a message on the Pyschic Paper" Donna wrapped her own arms around herself and nodded.

A hop, skip and a jump later, the TARDIS landed on the 'Grayeopem' planet with the smoothest landing She and The Doctor experienced in well over 400 years. The Time Lords both hesitated and slowly advanced towards the door with a tense silence, Donna gripped his hand tightly, and The Doctor reached out to open the TARDIS door...only to be met with some sort of weapon thrust into their faces. Donna rolled her eyes but her grip tightened and The Doctor growled. In front of them stood a few (she counted five but guessed there would be more around) creatures. They had a similar facial and body structure to the Ood but instead of tentacles where the mouth should be was a pig's snout/mouth. Donna just shook her head and decided she didn't want to know how that came about.

"HALT!" The main Ood-Pig yelled out. "YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON THIS PLANET WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE KING!"

"Terribly sorry" The Doctor mock-frowned, glancing sadly at Donna. "We'll just be off then" He began pushing his wife inside when the weapon was jabbed in their faces again. Donna tilted her head as she studied it. It was a long staff with intricate patterns going up the side, if she knew better she probably would have guessed that the intricate patterns where their names in their language, and a geometric shape on top: a glance around her showed that they each had different colours and shapes on top. The one pointed at the Doctor was a green sphere whereas the one that's in her personal space was a light purple pyramid. She narrowed her eyes when she saw electricity swirling around in them.

"YOU SHALL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE" The Ood-Pig who seemed to be in charge shouted again, Donna lost it.

"OI, PIGGY" She barked. "We are _right here. _There is zero need to shout."

"QUIET, FEMALE" One of them replied and the stick moved further in her face, crackling dangerously. She raised an eyebrow is response, so it was one of them planets ay? The Doctor squeezed her hand a for a minuscule second.

"Okay then" He replied to the earlier statement, showing his teeth a wide smile. "We'll stay right here"

"YOU SHALL COME WITH US!" They shouted again. The Ood-Pigs began to move towards them.

"You told us not to go anywhere" He protested as they grabbed and pulled him back. Donna was shouting and protesting loudly next to him as they grabbed her firmly in places where nobody is allowed to grab her and together they were pulled through the small 'city' they landed in. The people all stopped and stared, while they struggled, The Doctor immediately deduced that this was a poor city that was positively the very description of Poverty. The clothes were all ripped, houses were poorly made and practically coming apart, many young children were naked as the day they were born and there wasn't a food stall in sight. It was easy to distinguish the females from males. The males' wore red pants apparently, or what seems like red pants, and a red top. The females wore what looked like ragged Pink-Purple dresses. So it was the stereotypical world, great. Four problems to deal with. 1. Find the messenger, 2. Attempt to help with the poverty here, 3. Attempt to help with the stereotypes if they can, 4. Break out of whatever fresh hell they have gotten themselves into this time.

"Nice going SpaceMan" Donna snarled through gritted teeth among her protests.

"ME?" His voice reached a shrill level of voice. "You controlled the landing!"

"Oh Shut it. OI WATCH YOUR HANDS PIGGY" She shouted loudly. "OR I'LL EAT YOUR FOR BREAKFAST"

"Donna!" The Doctor admonished.

"Doctor" She mocked, stopping her struggle the slightest bit to glare at him. They let themselves be dragged out of the poor city and through towards a grand building that some what resembled a Medieval English Castle, the only difference being the huge domes above towers rather than spikes or aspires. "This the castle then?" She asked casually as if they were not being dragged around like prisoners.

"Seems it" The Doctor replied and sniffed the air a few times. "Smells rich to."

"Uh Huh" Donne rolled her eyes. "Ay you, don't be licking stuff, y'hear me"

"Watch me" muttered The Doctor under his breath, however she heard and practically growled at him in response. They ceased the struggling, seeing as though it wasn't getting them anywhere, and let themselves be brought to the 'throne' room. The Ood-Pigs (what was there official name? Donna wondered distantly) dragged them to the middle of the room to face the King, who was a taller version of the warriors and was donned in many rich jewels and a red cape. On top of his head, he wore a gold crown with similar jewels decorating it. Next to him, sat what was presumed the queen and she wore a very purple gown with a crown matching her husband's. Typical captured by King-Queen situation. He stood slowly and addressed them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked lowly, his voice was high pitched and something akin to a pig's squeal sounded towards the end. Donna and The Doctor struggled not to laugh.

"OFF-WORLDLY TRESPASSERS" The main Ood-pig yelled out, saluting. The king appeared to wince.

"No need to shout, Makeo" He scolded before turning to Donna and The Doctor. "Surely you know that we Grayopeans do not accept travelers. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, my.." He trailed off, glancing at Donna. "My companion is Donna."

"What is the meaning of your visit?" The Queen demanded. Immediately they both dismissed her question.

"Oh no reason" Donna spoke up, shaking her head

"Just passing through" The Doctor said at the same time, attempting to shrug but couldn't execute well due to Makeo having a tight hold on his arms.

"No Visitors are allowed on Grayeopem!" The King announced sternly, suddenly glaring at them. "Throw them in the dungeons until I decide what to do"

"Oh great" Donna groaned as they moved off towards the prison.

Once there, They were separated, searched and removed of their coats unfortunately this meant that The Doctor was separated from his Sonic and Psychic paper. He sighed as Makeo shifted through his Pinstripe suit jacket pockets and pulled out all sorts of random stuff. As he stood there, his thoughts went to Donna and found himself suddenly wishing that he mucked up the courage to establish the marital bond between them. Although the Grayopeans didn't invoke a strong sense of threat and fear within the Doctor, the similarities to the Ood just immediately squash any hostile feelings, and he knew that his wife can handle herself just fine, it didn't stop his hearts from picking up speed.

"So, Why don't you allow visitors?" The Doctor asked, bouncing on his feet, making conversation and trying to get information. Makeo regarded him with with a glare.

"Because of the war" He answered gruffly, and began pushing The Doctor down a hall, intent of not saying any more. Okay so he was wrong, definitely hostile.

"Oh?" The Doctor hummed, eyebrows raising up. "Do tell." The officer didn't answer though and increased the roughness of the pushes, earning a few grumbles off of the five year old with a 904 year old mindset. The Doctor walked along is silence, accompanied with a pout, and a tight grip was held on his arm. His pout didn't last for long, however as his Wife's voice reached his ears.

"WATCH IT!" She yelled out dangerously, he smirked broadly when he was pushed into a room that saw here standing there, arms folded with a deep scowl on her face and tapping her foot impatiently. The Grayopean left in charge of her looked nervous and hesitant as he fingered the pockets of her pantsuit jacket. Finding nothing, he griped her forearm tightly and pushed her over to where the Doctor was standing so she was facing him. She kissed her teeth, decidedly not impressed and together they noticed the hallway of cells lining up to next to them (his right her left). They were dragged roughly and pushed into the very first cell together, unusually. Normally they'd be separated. The Doctor managed to stay on his feet with a little stumble whereas Donna just went down onto her side with a loud 'oomph'.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, helping her up and subtly checking her over. She nodded and breathed through her nose when Makeo spoke gruffly.

"Off worlders remains here!" He exclaimed.

"We didn't ask" Donna hissed back, folding her arms. The Doctor nudged her with a frown and turned back to address the officer but he had already stomped off, leaving them to their own devices. "So, Theta. How we getting out of this one?" Donna asked, surveying the cell. There was a single cot, a tiny window at the very top, the ceiling was quite high and there didn't seem to be a toilet anywhere. The other Time Lord, who was also surveying the room, went to retort when his eyes zeroed in on a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. He thrust a hand in front Donna and moved them both back immediately, eyes widening in alarm. The figure chuckled, a light airy one sounding like a female, and stepped forward. The low light from the window illuminated the fact that the figure had blonde hair, and he gasped his hearts thumping faster than ever. Donna grasped his arm tightly to prevent herself from lurching forward, and the figure took one more step, fully stepping into the fading daylight.

It was her. It was his daughter. It was Jenny.

The Time spouses shared a gasp, eyes widening as she smirked happily.

"Hello Dad" She said simply


	6. Chapter 6

**Suuuuuuper sorry for the wait buuut I have just started sixth form! Super exciting. But anyway here's the next chapter. Please review. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the planet/ Species / Whatever else you don't recognise. **

"Hello Dad" She said simply.

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed multiple times as he fumbled for a response. Jenny raised an eyebrow, smiling broadly, and Donna's grip tightened. There wasn't a dry eye in the cell. Donna nudged her husband forward with a slight push and brought her hands up to her face, a watery smile on her lips. He lurched forward at once, eyes squeezing shut, and grabbing his daughter in a bond crushing hug. His respiratory bypass kicked in as his breath escaped him when he felt her in his arms.

She was here, her hearts were beating, she was breathing. She was alive.

Jenny sighed happily and sniffed, hugging him back and closing her own eyes. Donna wiped at her own tears and hung back, giving them this moment, until Jenny opened her eyes and grinned.

"Donna" She cheered happily, pulling away from her father and bouncing towards the Ginger woman. Donna opened her arms and stumbled back a little as Jenny nearly bowled her over in excitement. Over the blonde's shoulder, Donna spied The Doctor and gave him a broad, slightly smug, smile.

"How?" The Doctor asked as the women pulled away from each other, though Donna didn't fully let go. "H-how are you here?"

"I woke up about an hour after you left" Jenny shrugged, sniffing. "As far as I know, a golden mist came out of my mouth and I woke up. After finding out what happened, I stole a ship and began looking for you"

"Like father like daughter" Donna commented, laughing through her tears. The Doctor grinned and at Jenny's confused look, She explained. "He stole his own ship"

"Borrowed" He protested. "For an unforeseen amount of time"

"Stole" Donna rebutted and pointed with an open palm, shooting a look at Jenny who giggled despite her confusion.

"I did what you do" Jenny grinned. "I go to different planets and help out as much as I can."

"That's our girl" The Doctor grinned, pulling her into another hug. "So, how'd you end up here? More importantly, how did you contact us?"

"I just thought of you really really hard" She sniffed. "And it worked. Oh and I landed without permission" Jenny replied, voice muffled by his shoulder, causing a snort of laughter from her father.

"Same here" He offered. Donna came right up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. They smiled at each and Jenny pulled back once more at her presence and studied them carefully. "That explains why the message was Gaillifreyan" The Doctor answered Donna's unspoken question. "She has Time Lord DNA so the message would automatically translate for me, no matter if she can speak it or not" Donna's mouth formed a 'o' and she nodded, glancing at Jenny, who looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Jenny, we have so much to tell you" Donna grinned. "But, we need to get out of here first." Jenny nodded and sighed. "Wait, how long have you been here?" Donna demanded, glaring at a guard who went past.

"About a day" Jenny shrugged. "Awaiting the Kings decision of my fate" She mocked, squealing like a pig towards the end and the 'adults' laughed whole heartedly.

"Yeah, well we are getting out of here before that happens" The Doctor said, already moving towards the bars. "No 'womanly wiles' needed" He said over his shoulder, eliciting a laugh out of his daughter and an unamused scowl out of his wife. "Oi! Makeo" He shouted, sticking his hand out of the bars and waving it like a jazz hand. Donna rolled her eyes and sat on the pitiful excuse for a bed, folding her arms as she waited for this to blow up. Makeo made his way over after some reluctance and stopped right in front of him.

"What, prisoner?" He demanded, slamming his weapon into the concrete. The Doctor smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet, Jenny tilted her head and Donna rolled her eyes again and began to settle in, trying to get comfy for the night.

"We demanded to see the king" The Doctor replied, smiling, shoving his hands in his pockets and tilting his head, unbeknownst that he was replicating his daughter's movements. Makeo growled however, the similar movement not totally lost on him, and shook his head slowly. Jenny's shoulders sank as she sat on the bed with a sigh, Donna nodded her head smugly and patted her on the shoulder but the Doctor's smile faded and the 'Oncoming Storm' glare settled behind his eyes.

"The King seeks no prisoner who asks for his attention" The guard growled.

"Oh" The Doctor adopted a low tone. "I think you are wrong there. I didn't ask. I _demanded_"

Makeo turned on his heel without another word and resumed his position as if he never left it. The Doctor sighed and rested his head against the bars, closing his eyes. That normally works! Jenny groaned softly and bounced back on the bed on her back, narrowly missing Donna's legs. Donna rolled her eyes and commented:

"That went well,"

He just shot her a glare over his shoulder.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Three days later.

Three cold, wet, annoying days later, the King finally granted them an audience. After the Time Lord and Ladies' relentless nagging of course. The Doctor had stayed awake during the first night while the girls slept, sharing the bed, then Donna stayed up with him the second night while Jenny slept to 'cure her boredom'. He had grown restless over the three days yet again (which Donna had argued "You lasted a month and now can't handle a few days?") and this made him practically unbearable for anyone. Jenny adopted his mannerisms due to the close quarters and copied his behaviour and this meant that there was twice the amount of childish and restless behaviours that Donna had to deal with. At one point, they began building something new using just their shoes to entertain themselves. It didn't help that by the second day, Donna had enough as well and cracked under the stress. She was missing David like crazy, missed the TARDIS and had enough of the Grayopeans faces. So she began snapping at officers and guards whenever they were brought meals (some gray/brown stuff that non of them touched) and basically whenever she saw them. Just thank Whatever deity was up there in the cosmos that TimeLords don't have to use the loo as often as humans do.

The cell wasn't that great of a living situation either. With the three of them sharing the _tiny _space with minimal light and dampness, there were bound to be some chaos. The window didn't provide much help when the castle was rocked by a huge thunderstorm during the first night and as a result, the cell was soaked, _they_ were soaked. And grumpy. There was also a huge awkwardness with the bed situation as even though in Gallifreyan law they are married, The Doctor and Donna hadn't shared a bed before. Until, the Doctor decided to just stay awake since 'he's a full time lord who doesn't need sleep' and Donna overtook the bed.

Finally on the third day, Makeo and some unnamed guards came up towards the black bars of the cell. Donna and Jenny were talking lowly while The Doctor was off in the corner doing who knows what. He was lying on his stomach, no longer caring about the dirtiness of the floor, and was examining a particular spot. What Donna loved was that his tongue was poking out the corner of his mouth. Makeo squealed and slammed his weapon against the bars, causing all three occupants to jump a foot in the air. The Doctor and his daughter scrambled to their feet while the Ginger woman scoffed and scowled.

"The King has requested an audience" One of the guards announced. "You shall come with us"

"Yeah that's fine" The Doctor nodded eagerly as the door to the cell opened. The Guards shoved him rather harshly and grabbed him firmly, causing him to wince. He glared at the ones who grabbed his daughter and silently fumed when she grunted in pain.

"Bout bloody damn time" Donna muttered under her breath as one of the guards grabbed her roughly. She wasn't even in the mood to fight them off and let herself be willingly led behind her husband and step-daughter. They were brought to a different room than the one they had been in before, it was more like a literal court where the king and the queen sat before two tables with a bunch of benches behind them. Donna and The Doctor was roughly pushed into one table whereas Jenny was pushed into the opposite. The Doctor opened his mouth for a friendly greeting but didn't manage to complete it as the King interrupted.

"State your given name and your business here" The King demanded sternly, aiming the question at Jenny first. The Doctor pouted at Donna, who rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Jenny shrugged and folded her arms."Well" She rolled her eyes. "I'm Jenny, nice to finally meet you by the way, I heard about the war and as an ex soldier in a different war I wanted to help you out but you can forget it now" she huffed, squaring her jaw.

"Help how?" The Queen asked gently. Jenny raised her eyebrow

"I dunno" She shrugged and drummed her fingers on the table. "Help restore, reassure? Whatever you needed help with. In case You hadn't noticed, the city out there" She jabbed her thumb behind her absentmindedly and reminded Donna of her indifferent schoolgirl days. "It's in dire need for help."

"This kingdom can manage on it's own" The King announced firmly. The Queen laid her hand on his upper arm and shot a sympathetic smile to Jenny. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on his arms while Donna leaned back with a scoff.

"But we appreciate your help" She said kindly, "and the power I hold will allow me to let you go"

"Excuse me?" The King turned to her incredulously.

"She possesses no threat" His wife replied sternly and Jenny smiled smugly, nestling in for the shit storm that her dad and Donna would evidently cause.

"I'm curious. Tell us about the war" The Doctor interrupted nonchalantly. "We are a bit in the dark over here". Donna pulled a face and nodded, pouting mockingly at him. The King regarded them with indifference before speaking quietly.

"A few rebels wanted a democracy." He said, angrily. "Not monarchy. They tried to overthrow us."

"Alright King Charles I" Donna not so eloquently dubbed him. "Spare us the details, why don't ya" She added sarcastically, mumbling under her breath. The King glared.

"They had help" He said, scowling. "From _off worlders"_ He spat. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of offworlders?" He asked, tilting his head. "Not those from Raxacoricofallapatorius, Surely?" They sure did cause a lot of trouble this century, he can recall. Donna stared at him with narrowed eyes and a light smirk on her face.

"Show off" She muttered to him, under the disguise of shifting on her chair. The King narrowed his eyes again.

"Please state your business here" He demanded, dodging the question.

"My Companion and I" The Doctor lied smoothly. He didn't trust that mentioning that Donna was his wife and Jenny was his daughter would end well. "Are here for the same reason the younger woman is. To help, y'know help and stuff" He finished awkwardly, lowering his pointed finger. Donna shot him the all to familiar "you are a dumbass but my god I love you so much" look and reached for his hand under the table to give it a slight squeeze.

"I do not grant you permission" The King sniffed, well Snorted will be the right word. Donna was so royally pissed off that she didn't even find it amusing anymore. "The kingdom will manage on it's own and you three shall be punished for your crimes". Jenny sighed loudly, The Doctor just rolled his eyes while Donna threw her hands up and slammed the down on the table.

"Look porky" She snarled. "You've held us in a cell for three days with minimal amount of food, and no where to relieve ourselves. We didn't know that it was a crime to land on this _stupid _planet and quite frankly, I reckon we've been punished enough"

"Donna" The Doctor warned her lowly but she carried on.

"I, for one, don't care to even help you now" She shrugged, though she and her husband both knew she was lying. "I _just _want to go home".

Donna's hand grasped his once more and squeezed it again. The little act did nothing but reassure The Doctor that she meant the TARDIS and not _home-home_. As in Earth.

As Donna carried her tirade on, The Doctor and Jenny studied the Monarchs in front of them. The Queen remained impartial, even somewhat seemingly sympathetic at times whereas the King's eyes narrowed considerably and he glared at Donna so fiercely that the Doctor's hearts began to pound just slightly faster and a million more thoughts ran through his head. He knew that look. That was the look of a murder. He can't lose her. Not now.

He tried to squeeze her hand again to shut her up and turned his gaze on to her.

She didn't notice.

" YOU" The King finally exploded pointed at Donna, who raised a challenging eyebrow in return. "Are the _rudest_ person I have ever met! How dare you think it's above you to address the king with respect-"

"Am I bothered?" Donna suddenly said, leaning forward in her chair and folding her arms on the table. The king faltered and Jenny and The Doctor both studied her with shocked expressions.

"What?" He asked confusion embedded in his tone of voice.

Donna shrugged and kissed her teeth. A strange look settled behind her eyes, it made the bright blueish-green colour stand out more prominently and shined greater yet also gave off a stern and cold vibe. Looking closely, you could see the fire and fury dancing in her irises through the golden wisps of Time Lord DNA. The Doctor swallowed, eyes wide, and subtly scooted away from her. So _that_ was the 'Oncoming Storm'.

Oh Rassilon that's terrifying. Yet, somehow, Donna made it _beautiful _(just remind him to never piss her off again)

"Am I bothered? Do I look bothered?" She said.

"Well-"

"Nah coz I ain't" Her cockney accent suddenly got stronger as she used the slang. "Look at my face right, look at my face, Do I look bovvered to you?"

"That's enough!" The King ordered sternly but she just kept on going.

"But am I bovvered? King, Grayeopem, Piggie" She snarled, He tried to interrupt her with 'but' and 'I' and 'Well' but she wasn't having any of it. "I'm not bovvered. But I'm not bovvered"

"Donna!" Jenny cried, with a smile of amusement.

"Donna!" The Doctor called dangerously. The king kept interrupting or trying to when suddenly she shouted as loud as she could (which was unbelievable loud, he should know, he can hear her over the TARDIS wheezing)

"I AINT BOTHERED!" She shouted, slamming her hands on the table. She took a few deep breaths, glancing at everyone in the room with a glare. She sighed and averted her eyes. "Look, I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I haven't had a shower for about three days, and I'm a mother missing her child. I am in no mood for messing around, Let us help you or let us leave". She ordered in a low tone of voice, eyes ablaze with golden swirls which combined with her Ginger locks that the Doctor adored were the perfect personification for fire. _And the Doctor __loved _it. The king however didn't.

Wanker.

"GUARDS" He yelled, raising his hands above his head. Donna let out a breath and her eyes widened. "Take her away"

"Aw Jesus" Donna muttered and began fighting the guards who grabbed her, feeling Deja vu, The Doctor began protesting and went to stand when another guard pushed him back down in his seat. As Donna was dragged from the room (kicking and screaming might I add) Jenny also went to stand and help her but was struck by a guard roughly across the face.

She cried out, hands immediately flying to her cheek, and she fell to the floor whimpering in either pain or fear.

The Doctor saw red.

It's now his turn for the Oncoming Storm to come out. The king, he noticed, had an evil smirk on his face while the queen looked downright outraged at the events.

"STOP THIS" The Doctor roared, frightening his daughter considerably. "WE _JUST _WANT TO GO HOME"

"Oh, you will be." The King snarled. "Just not with the red head."

"We're not leaving without her" Jenny growled, fighting her way to stand next to her father. After giving her a once over to make sure that she was okay, The Doctor's mind went to his wife and he faltered and his mouth went dry.

Now, more than ever, he was wishing that they mucked up the courage to take the next step in their relationship. How do humans put it? Oh right. 'Consummate' their marriage. He wished he was brave enough to establish their mental bond between spouses. Up until now their living situation had been great, no problems. It had been a month since the Crucible and although they are emotionally and technically married (with two kids no less), they had never shared a bedroom. After all, they went into this fully expecting to be 'just mates'.

He had to laugh at the irony of it all. The one that swore off him and that he demanded to be just friends was the one that he fell deeply...deeply in love with. Oh the TARDIS had been a little playful, extending Donna's already massive room to include little touches of his, such as his green carpet and his private bookshelves, and making the bed a _lot_ bigger. Eventually at Donna's insistence, she was always Her favourite, the TARDIS switched the rooms back and David's nursery had connecting doors to both of his parent's rooms. They acted as though this was a budding, new relationship and that neither felt like they would merely stop existing if the other did. As if He wouldn't turn his back on the entire universe just so she could smile at him. As if she hadn't _changed species _for him. So they didn't take the plunge.

And it wasn't as if he didn't _want to. _Time Lords were fickle creatures who were only intimate when they truly believed they were with their soulmate and even then it was only a kiss or two here and there. He certainly was never intimate with his first wife. It was only when his companions started to get bolder that he began trekking into dangerous waters. This face had already kissed four women alone. Donna (obviously) then Martha, Rose quite a few times and that random nurse (Joan?) from 1913 but then again that was John Smith, not him. Nope.

But he longed for the day he finally got to hold Donna in his arms, tangled up in whoever's sheets, and revealing in their newfound bond. After all, it wasn't as if his wife wasn't an attractive women. Sure he fell in love with her personality and mind, her traits and characteristics but hey, he _was_ a Male. He can be appreciative of those curves, of her Ginger hair that never wanted to do what she wanted it to but looked gorgeous anyway, of her long legs, of her very expressive bluish-greenish eyes that could rival his, of her _decently _sized chest.

And Rassilon, Where the fuck was the TARDIS when you need her?

The Doctor swallowed thickly and glared at the smirking king.

"Where have you taken her?" He asked lowly, his tone of voice showed that he was in no mood for games.

"Same place where all people who commit treason go" The Pig-King said. The Doctor lowered his head slightly, glaring still. Jenny folded her arms with a raised eyebrow. Both of their faces held identical expressions. The Queen looked between the two of them, eyes widening. "She shall be executed in the morning"

The Doctor cried out in anger, and moved towards the king, only to be seized by Makeo and the guards. He could hear Jenny in the background, grunting and crying out in pain and calmed down for her sake. The King laughed, and waved his hand.

"Take them back to the dungeons for tonight." He said maniacally. "Let them witness the Red Heads demise."


End file.
